


the best strategy is no strategy

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: short tumblr prompt fillFor the pairing prompt: ShikaNaru, #36 “I wish I could hate you.”
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Tumblr Stuff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Kudos: 118





	the best strategy is no strategy

Shikamaru has never played Go against someone half as infuriating as Naruto. You’d think not having anything resembling a strategy would make someone bad at it, but his lack of any idea what he’s doing manages to confuse Shikamaru and his tendency to predict as many steps ahead as he can. With most opponents he can tell what strategy they’re going for, but Naruto gets bewilderingly far off just moving pieces at what seems to be complete random.

“I wish I could hate you,” he groans, rubbing his temples.

“You’re just jealous you never thought of this move before,” Naruto replies with a grin.

“Why would anyone need to think of that move?” he complains, “It makes no sense. We’ve played together so many times and you still haven’t absorbed a thing about strategy.”

“I know all about strategy,” he insists, “Mine is hit the other guy till they stop fighting.”

“That doesn’t work in Go.”

“If we keep playing, I’ll make it work eventually.”

Shikamaru groans again. He is infuriated every time they play, but if Naruto keeps asking to play, he’ll end up saying yes. Why is his taste in men so bad?


End file.
